


When I Think About You

by Synnerxx



Category: Common Law
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes was so close. And now Travis is swaggering around, being his usual infuriating self, and - </p><p>Wes comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Think About You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Masturbation

Wes splays out on his bed, naked and already hard. He curls his fingers around his cock and moans, pressing his head back into the pillows. He starts out nice and slow, easy strokes to tease himself. He brings one hand up and pinches lightly at his nipple. He slides his hand up and down, up and down slowly, teasing. He groans and his toes curl in the blanket. 

He brushes his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum down his length. He gasps, hips arching into his hand. He flicks a nail over his nipple again and he whimpers. He speeds up his strokes, unable to take any more teasing. He's not really thinking of anyone in particular, really, and then a certain pair of blue eyes springs into his mind and he nearly stops, but he's so close, he can't bear to stop now.

He's so close, he can practically taste it. He bucks into his fist, feeling the heat pooling in his belly, coiled deep. He's bracing himself for his orgasm when his door slams open and Travis bursts into the room, babbling about something related to the case they're currently on.

"Travis!" Wes yelps, grabbing a pillow and covering himself up. Fuck, but he was so close. 

Travis stops and stares down at Wes, naked and sprawled on his bed, hard and touching himself. He clears his throat and smirks down at him. "Well, I can see you're busy."

A blush creeps its way from his cheeks and down to his chest. "Get out!"

"Why? No need to stop on my account." Travis snickers and folds his arms across his chest. 

"I'm not going to give you a fucking show. Get out!" Wes demands, glaring up at Travis. 

He is most definitely not thinking about those fingers curling around him and finishing him off. Or that mouth wrapping around him and sucking him into wet heat. He's also most definitely not thinking about Travis sliding hot and hard inside of him and fucking him fast and rough, just how he likes it.

Involuntarily, he bites his lip and closes his eyes because, fuck, if that's not delicious to think about and he's tuning out Travis and his stupid jokes about how he's surprised that Wes gets off by himself anywhere other than the shower because he's such a clean freak. 

His orgasm takes him completely by surprise and he lets a moan escape from his mouth before he can stop himself. He shakes through his orgasm, hips arching up off the bed, grinding against the pillow. 

He sags back against the remaining pillow and blushes even harder when he realises that Travis is still in the room and is staring at him with his mouth open. His breathing has sped up and there's a flush on his face.

"Did you just come?" He asks, voice rough.

Wes winces, feeling the sticky mess beneath the pillow. "No."

"Liar." Travis accuses, but there's a heat in his voice that isn't anger.

Wes looks up at him and when did he get so close? Travis leans down and reaches out, tugging the pillow away from Wes. Wes makes a sound of protest, trying to hold the pillow in place, but Travis manages to get it away from him and toss it on the floor. 

He drags a finger through the mess on Wes' stomach and Wes shivers. Travis licks his finger, cleaning it, a groan of satisfaction escaping his mouth. Wes stares up at him, feeling his cock give an interested twitch. 

"Think you can go again?" Travis smirks down at him, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Wes matches his smirk. "We'll see, won't we?"


End file.
